Bloody Sky
by MidnightFirefly321
Summary: Little Tsuna was stripped of his sanity ever since he was kid and that in tern made him a liar and a murderer. He can't help but love his family, even if does think that their all idiots. He's fooled them into thinking he was a perfect Sky since the day he met them. Can he be saved or will they lose their Sky before they can even hold him? Trigger Warning: Gore, murder
1. Chapter 1

Split chapter one:

"How lovely, you're so pretty when you're scared. Too bad you had to be such a whore." A crazed brunette said with a disturbing grin, eyes glowing an odd mix of crimson and amber in the dim light that filtered into the alleyway.

Blood covered the front of his shirt as he gripped the knife in his hand. The woman backed away, trying to get away from the boy who had just murdered her partner with a blunt, rusty knife and burned their corpses with flames that had come from his hands.

She and the now dead man had been herded like sheep into a deserted part of the city, she had screamed and cried, but no one heard her. She tried to get away, but she knew that this boy was too strong for her. He had taken out a man more than twice his size with deadly precision.

She grabbed her gun from its holster on her thigh and shoot at the boy. He dodged and speed towards her, plunging the knife into her abdomen. She screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground as he ripped it out of her again. Tears of agony flooded her eyes as she curled into a fetal position, clutching the wound, to try and stanch the blood flow.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't be having that, now can we?"

The boy pushed her onto her back and pressed two fingers into the wound. She screamed louder as the pain flooded her senses ten times worse. She tried to push him away but he pulled his fingers out and stabbed the knife through her left wrist and pushed the blunt end into the firm dirt. He grabbed the other and broke it with a brutal twist, before crushing her elbow and shoulder with one fist.

Her screams were cut off by choking noises as he shoved his whole hand into the wound and twisted, his other hand wrapped around her throat, suffocating her. The boy giggled as he watched the life slowly begin to seep out of her eyes.

"Serves you right bitch." He whispered in her ear just before she fell unconscious. Another minute and she was dead. The brown-haired boy crawled off the pretty blonde woman. She looked to be in her twenties and had thick, curled platinum blonde hair, slayed out like a halo around her head. She was rather busty, even for an Italian.

"No wonder that jerk fell for her." The boy muttered under his breath, grin turning into a dark scowl. His idiot of a father had been cheating on his wife, his mother, with this woman. Cassandra is what they called her. He just called her a whore.

She had been seeing several other men behind her father's back. But cheater attract cheaters he supposed. The woman pretended to act as his father's attendant during business hours, even coming on this little tour with them before running off with some suave business man behind their backs.

He admired his work for a moment longer before crawling over and holding her by bruised neck with his blood-stained hand. He took smirked this time as a bright vibrant flame danced across his fingers. They spread from his hand and quickly engulfed the body of the woman and he stepped away.

He giggled on last time before running back out of the alleyway and making his way back to the set of clothes that were the same pair as the one's he had on now. He changed out of them and light them on fire before tossing them into the dumpster. They quickly burned out and were nothing but ashes by the time they were finished. He rinsed the blood of his hands and face, letting it spill to the floor. He used his flames to evaporate the bloody water, before ridding of the bottle like he had the old set of clothes.

On could never be too careful. So, he casually made his way into one of the public restrooms, hands hidden in his sweater pocket. before washing away any excess blood off him. Luckily for him the place wasn't too crowded because everyone was out roaming the streets by the Florence Cathedral. Now he just need to pick up one item and make his way back to the meeting area. He smirked to himself as he looked around the shops in around the Cathedral.

"Lucky me, this one was easy!" He whispered to himself giggling happily.

The cashier looked over when he heard the comment near him. He saw a small brown haired boy happily giggling to himself as he looked a glass angel. He turned his attention back to the main customer, thinking nothing of the words the cute boy had said.

If only he knew the sinister meaning behind those seemingly innocent words. The customer left with their merchandise as the boy came over with the little glass angel.

"Do you want this gift wrapped?" He asked the boy. Said boy smiled brightly and said yes. He blushed slightly at the innocence of the look on the boy's face.

"So, who's this for?" He tried to initiate conversation with him as he carefully wrapped the fragile item.

"For my mother, I feel like she'll need it soon." He said, smile unwavering. He pulled the money out of his pocket, counted it and handed it over. The cashier nodded in false understanding. He handed the gift over and waved goodbye to the cute boy, not knowing that he had just waved off a psychotic killer.

-P.O.V. Change-

He walked to the cathedral, humming a happy tune. Out of nowhere he caught sight of his father and he happily walked over.

"Hey Dad!" He chirped. His father looked up from his phone worriedly. His expression brightened slightly when he saw his son.

"Hey, have you seen Cassandra anywhere?" His fathered asked him.

"No I haven't, why?" He frowned in fake concern.

"Ahh, I just haven't seen her in a while." His father frowned. He put on a bright smile and said.

"Maybe she just went back to the mansion, we'll meet her there! I'm going to go find the others!" His father just nodded along. His son's words did make sense after all. What he didn't know was that Cassandra never left without telling him first.

His son walked off into the crowd, disappearing in search for his mother and his friends, while he looked around for the busty blonde.

-P.O.V. Change-

The boy smirked to himself as he walked away from his father. It was really astounding just how dense and stupid the people around him were. Or he was just a good actor he supposed.

He pulled out his headphones and phone, pulling up the song Your Heart is an Empty Room by Death Cab For Cutie. It was so accurate that he wanted to laugh, but he just continued walking towards his destination as his phone loaded the song.

Burn it down, till the embers smoke on the ground  
And start new when your heart is an empty room  
With walls of the deepest blue

Home's face: how it ages when you're away  
Spring blooms and you find the love that's true  
But you don't know what now to do  
Cause the chase is all you know  
And she stopped running months ago

And all you see is where else you could be  
When you're at home  
Out on the street are so many possibilities  
To not be alone

The flames and smoke climbed out of every window  
And disappeared with everything that you held dear  
And you shed not a single tear for the things that you didn't need  
Cause you knew you were finally free

Cause all you see is where else you could be  
When you're at home out on the street  
Are so many possibilities to not be alone

And all you see is where else you could be  
When you're at home there on the street  
Are so many possibilities to not be alone

He hummed along to the song as he walked tracking his family. He never lost them in a crowd, he always had a way of knowing where they were, no matter the circumstance. They'd never known just how dark and ugly he really was. How could they?

After all, he was their precious Sky.

 **Well that was… dark… Oh well, it was fun to write it. Enjoy the gore for this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Sky chapter 2:

Tsuna frowned along with his family when they saw the crime scene. Hayato ushered him away from the sight, but he had seen it at acted like he was severely mentally scarred by the sight of burned corpses of the people in the alleyway. His Guardians eyes had steeled at the sight, wondering what the hell would have driven a person to do such a sick and awful thing.

The skin of the victims was black and charred, clinging to their bones. Their eyes were hollow, with eye ball goop and fluids pooling in the base of the skull. The man had his half-burned brain splattered on the gravel. From the large gaping wound over his heart area they could begin to see the melted insides of the person.

Cassandra was worse, the gaping hole in her stomach showed her churned up intestines. The stench was even worse, the scent of melted flesh made their stomachs do flips. He and Chrome had long since emptied their stomachs from the smell alone. He may have killed those people, but the smell always turned his stomach in knots.

Investigators and Iemitsu's men swarmed the place, searching for clues. He clung to his Rain Guardians shirt, face buried in the older boy's chest. Takashi hugged him, trying to comfort his Sky. The other Guardians left him to it since it was the Rains job to wash away the Skies troubles. Surprisingly even Hayato had left Takashi be, instead glaring at the ground, arms folded trying to figure out the mystery.

Tsuna's mother and father ran into the alleyway, just arriving after hearing the news of Iemitsu's attendant being brutally murdered. Iemitsu stared in shock and Nana clung to his arm in horror. Before any of them could say anything one of the investigators came over with a grim and disgusted expression on his face.

"I'm very sorry to have to let you know of this, but your attendant was also pregnant with a child. There's nothing we can do, it died in the fire." The man said. Gasps of horror came from them and Tsuna did his best to repress the giggle in him. Sure the child hadn't deserved it, but it wasn't like he was going to get much love from it's father anyway. To the rest, it looked like he was shivering from disgust and horror by the way his shoulders shook and they mistook the giggle for a muffled whimper. They never would have guessed otherwise.

"Whoever did this deserves to die." Gokudera growled. Tsuna mentally laughed.

" _Would you say that if you knew it was me Hayato?_ " He thought.

"You're all going back to Japan. It will be safer there." Iemitsu said stiffly.

They just nodded along, not wanting to upset the man, even Nana said nothing against it. They could see that he needed space. He had always taken the deaths of his subordinates to heart. A trait seemingly passed down to his son... If only they knew...

By the next morning, they were headed back to Japan and the day after that they were back in Namimori. Things just went back to normal, they went on with their lives all for the better hopefully. But Tsuna was a practically biting back every level of annoyance and doing his absolute best not to end up killing several of the kids in school almost every day.

He settled for watching Hibari beat them up through the window during class, but it hardly helped. Weeks turned into months as he held himself back, simmering just like a pot of boiling water with a lid on it.

You can see it doing its normal routine, heating water as usual, but there are always those times when suddenly it spills over and makes an uncontrollable mess. The best you can do is turn off the heat and wait for it to stop before cleaning up the mess.

-P.O.V. Change-

Tsuna waved goodbye to his friends for the day, the had to take care of something or what not, he wasn't sure. It seemed important to them so he let it be. He walked to his house enjoying the warm sun on his pale skin.

"Well, well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna scowled before turning around and plastering a scared look onto his face.

"HIIIEEE, please don't hurt me!" He whimpered, hoping they would leave him alone.

" _Ugh, kill me now, this is so stupid._ " He thought to himself.

"Hah! You're so pathetic Dame-Tsuna!" The main bully said.

That stupid nickname had always rubbed him the wrong way. He would be lying if he said he hadn't considered a mass killing spree then suicide, but that's a different story.

"HIIIEEE!" He shrieked when he was pushed up against the wall by the collar by biggest of the three bullies.

"I've always hated you Dame-Tsuna, you took Yamamoto and Gokudera and somehow managed to steal all their attention away. You even got Kyoko-chan, I'm sure so proud of that!" The one holding him spat at him, disgusted.

He had never bothered to remember their names, they meant nothing to him. Why should he? They were just a bunch of jerks who didn't bother to do any better with their pathetic lives.

"I've had enough with this guy, let's just get rid of him already!" The second one on the right said with a sneer. He lanky and tall and always had a disgusting expression no matter what it was. They all smirked as a sudden though crossed their minds. Laughing and taunting him they wrenched him into an alleyway, gripping his wrists so hard it began to bruise immediately.

The threw him into the wall, beside the dumpster on the right side of the alley. His bag fell to the ground and he let himself fall like a ragdoll. The biggest one began kicking him in the chest and stomach making him gasp in pain. After on particularly cruel blow he started coughing up blood.

It wasn't like this wasn't a normal thing anymore, it was more of a nuisance to try and hide it from his family if anything. Apparently, the others got sick of watching and pulled switch blades out of their pockets. The forcefully removed his shirt and cackled at the shivers of pain he would give them as they raked the wicked sharp ends across his already heavily scarred chest and torso.

Thankfully the wounds they gave him today weren't nearly as fatal as some of the ones before. After about an hour of this they got bored and left. Probably to go to some stupid arcade or something.

He laid there for some ten minutes before slowly sitting up and wincing when it agitated his wounds. God, how he wanted to kill the bastards already, but it would be too suspicious if murders like the one in Italy started following him around. He may be crazy, but he wasn't stupid.

He pulled out a piece cloth and disinfectant from his bag and started cleaning the wounds. He had just run out of his bandages, so he would have to restock at home. He carefully pulled on his shirt again trying not to irritate them anymore than need be.

He walked home quickly because he would start bleeding again soon and it would show on his shirt. He quietly walked into the house, hoping no one would notice the faint dirt and blood stains. Strangely it seemed like no one was home though. He sighed in relief and walked up the stairs, clutching the stairwell.

He felt a sudden wave of nausea and he was light headed. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily. He had a very sudden coughing fit, and after it stopped he pulled his hand away and hazily saw thick splotches of red on his fingers. He groaned in pain.

" _Dammit, why now?_ " He mentally cursed. He stumbled to his room and fumbled for the bandages in his drawer. He sat down on the bed and stripped off the soiled shirt, the cuts stained his pale skin, dripping out his life blood.

He hastily wrapped the wounds with the amount of confidence and knowledge that a young teenager should not possess. He struggled for air, trying to catch his breath after treating himself. After a few minutes, he changed into casual pants and a jacket with a dark blue t-shirt under it.

He laid down, resting his head, and trying to keep from agitating the wounds. He gazed at his heavily bruised wrists. He figured he might as well wrap those now, but before he could his door slammed open and his _**entire family**_ barged in, only to see… Tsuna wrapping, slightly bloody bandages around his thin, horribly bruised wrists. Most of them gaped in horror, while others were already getting angry.

"Umm… Hi?" He said.

" _Way to go Tsuna, you get the dumbass of the year award for that one._ " He snapped bitterly at himself.

"Omnivore, who did this?" Hibari seethed, surprisingly being the first one to speak up.

"Umm… No one?" He tried.

"Don't play dumb with us Dame-Tsuna." Reborn snapped, pointing his gun at me.

"I… its nothing… Please don't worry about it." I avoided eye contact with them.

"Juudaime this is not nothing! I'll blow up the person that did this!" Gokudera swore. My expression darkened, still avoiding eye contact.

"Who said it was one person?" I muttered under my breath, not meaning for them to hear it. But they did, they always did. Their already pissed off expressions became even darker. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I loved the trill of fear they sent through me.

It made me wonder how I would feel if one of them were to pin me down and hurt me the same way I hurt my victims before I killed them.

I felt another shiver go through me at the thought. My already swimming thoughts made me feel light. I heard one of them ask me something but I couldn't make it out as I swayed slightly. I tried to stand, a really stupid idea on my part, as another wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled and collapsed, my knees buckling on me as I tried to walk forward. I felt someone catch me before I fell unconscious and my final thought was.

" _I'm so stupid, I can't believe I thought that I could not make them worry._ "

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was so surprised at the sudden jump of popularity on this one. I woke up with like 20 messages in my inbox *squeals* OH, And I hinted at why Tsuna's so crazy in this chapter, did any of you catch onto it? Let me know! And um, D C JoKeR H S, I don't understand how Tsuna is like Mercutio in this story. Did you mean Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet or am I just missing something here? I don't get it, so could you please tell me? Thanks, Moon out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Sky chapter 3:

Iemitsu sighed leaning his chin on the back of his hand, eyes scanning over the papers that were meaningless to him. They splayed on his desk in CEDEF headquarters. He stared at the picture of him and Cassandra by the beach in Mosco. He sighed again, he had been waiting for weeks now but no one had found anything, papers had gotten mixed up and everyone was tired.

But not as much as Iemitsu. He had loved Cassandra so much that he would have willingly left his wife and kid if it weren't for Tsuna being Decimo. He growled as a headache made itself known. He took some aspirin to try, hoping that it might also sooth his aching heart. Just then an investigator came in with a dark expression etched across his face.

"Sir, before I give my report, I must ask that you remain calm and seated." The man asked. Iemitsu's eyes narrowed but he nodded anyway.

"We found several things in our investigations, one of the most intriguing being the traces of Sky Flames on the corpses." Iemitsu sat up straight, interested and worried.

"Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?" The man shuddered at his dark tone.

"W-we weren't sure if the t-test results were t-true. B-but after m-more tests, t-the results w-were positive…" The man shook at the enraged look on his face.

"Do we know this Sky Flame user?" He growled.

"Y-yes, t-the flames b-belong t-to Decimo s-sir." The man cowered.

Iemitsu slammed his fist down onto the table. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe that his own son would do such an awful thing to anyone. His breath hitched, Tsuna couldn't have possibly found out about his affair with Cassandra, could he? Could he? Why else would his own son do such horrible thing? The Tsuna he knew wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it.

"Find more information on this, I give you permission to use any way necessary!"

The man ran for his life, and that's how the investigation went for the next few months. Eventually they hit the jackpot and Iemitsu was downright murderous. A small group of teens had seen Cassandra go into a secluded part of town, clinging to some guy. Another informant had recognized Tsuna going into the same part of town. The times of the murder and the few informants weren't the best things to go on, but Iemitsu was convinced.

He believed that his son, the peaceful, ever loving Sky, and esteemed Vongola Decimo had murdered Cassandra and that man in cold blood. And he was going to prove it.

-Page Break-

Iemitsu watched as the door swung open and his wife jump into his waiting arms. He spun around with her, cooing loving woes, and promises. He spotted his son looking like he might get sick and gagging while Reborn rolled his eyes at them and kicked the boy, scolding him for doing something a mafia boss should never do.

Iemitsu felt a flare of anger, that boy was the one who had the woman he loved. He had the nerve to act innocent about it too. He couldn't wait to expose the brat for what he did.

But he had to be careful and sneaky about it, and he needed lots of solid proof. Proof that he just didn't have right now. He had worked extra hard these past few months to be able to have plenty of time off to get what he needed.

-Page Break-

Tsuna watched his parents go through the daily motions with a calculative look, keeping up his fake personality perfectly as usual. It amazed him how not even the world's greatest hitman hadn't been able to see past it. No one saw the predatory look in his eyes that could top Hibari's any day.

He was particularly annoyed at how his father was always eyeing him, waiting for him to slip up. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He watched as Iemitsu forced a smile that hide an ever-growing hatred at him. He was a piece of dirt in his father's eyes.

He wouldn't have minded had the bastard not been giving his mother the same disdainful look. It fueled his bloodlust and made him want to claw his precious mother away from the insidious viper that gripped her. But he couldn't, not now, he had yet to find and set up a possibility.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, could you run to shop and pick up some more broth?" His mother asked him sweetly. He smiled, not a fake one this time. He only ever had a true smile on his face when he was around his mother or when he killed his victims.

"Yeah, no problem!" He took the money and walked to the supermarket, not sensing the trouble that stirred in the air. He fiddled with the necklace he had been given on his birthday. That had been the same day as when they found out about the extent of his bullying. He had told them the main ones, but he ordered them not to do anything to the bullies for the time being. A tricky thing to do at the time.

He hummed a tune as he picked up what he needed and some extra things for around the house like candle lighters and what not. He squeaked when he was pulled in between two houses that smelled like gasoline, and smoke by some drunk guy. He was harshly slammed into a wall by the man, nearly slipping on one of the many cigarettes. He didn't recognize the man and he could feel his bloodlust rearing its ugly head.

"Well, aren' you *hic* cutie." The man slurred. Tsuna cringed at the awful scent of alcohol rolling off the man. He was middle aged with baggy black jeans and a dull purple jacket, he smirked lopsidedly.

Tsuna glanced around, seeing no one in the streets. A truly bloodthirsty grin made its way onto the small brunette's face. The poor sap hadn't realized he had just walked into his death. And no one would even hear the poor sap scream.

Tsuna punched the man in the gut, said man doubled over coughing blood. Had Tsuna punched a little higher his ribs would have broken. Tsuna carefully placed his bag of groceries on the ground and kicked the wheezing man onto his back harshly, winding him more. 

Tsuna stepped over him and wrapped both hands around his neck. The man's eyes widened and he struggled weakly against the boy who was grinning and giggling as his victim's lips began to turn blue and his struggling slowly stopped.

Tsuna giggled more, holding his stomach as he began to feel pain from the giggling. Tsuna got up, still grinning, and snatched the candle lighter out of his bag. He nudged the man's still warm dead body into the puddle of gasoline and lit it on fire.

The flames didn't have nearly the same amount of devastation as his own flame but this was the perfect cover anyway. It would look like a freak accident and no one would be the wiser. He walked home, perfect smile intact and continued with his perfect facade and perfect lies that shrouded him like a black cloak of death and despair.

As Tsuna predicted, it looked like an accident. The drunk man had been smoking and passed out, falling into the puddle, and somehow not waking up as he was burned alive. Tsuna sat at the back of the room as they watched the news about it. No one noticed the sick grin that split his face or the insanity that danced cruelly in his Sepia eyes.

And they would never know if he could help it. But what Tsuna didn't know is that fate was deciding to twist his fate.

 **I'm going to bed now. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep for two days straight. And thanks JoKeR for filling me in. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Sky chapter 4:

The Guardians went about their daily routines, training, going to school. You know the usual, but now with an extra grain of salt towards all the students. After Tsuna had passed out they had Shamal do an over view of the wounds. The things they heard made their blood boil to the point of going on a murderous rampage. Even Reborn wasn't going to spare anyone.

Tsuna had passed out from strain and exhaustion. He had several nasty bruises covering his body, his wrist and stomach being the worst. Bloody cuts littered his body, and there were several very faint old scars on him. Later, they found out that many of the scars overlapped and made it almost look like his normal skin instead of an ungodly amount of scarring.

This only pissed them of more. Who dared to hurt their Sky so much and think they could get away with it?! Tsuna came too after a few hours and panicked, trying to cover his heavily scarred upper body from them, tears brimming in his eyes. He pulled up his blanket, shielding himself from their angered gazes.

He begged them to just drop it and to forget what they saw. They obviously had argued, saying that Tsuna could tell them anything, but the brunette had made them promise not to do anything. They had received a harsh glare and a tone of voice from the brunette they had never heard before.

" _ **Leave them be, they're not worth it**_." He had growled. They froze up and just agreed, suddenly fearing the worst from him.

They'd never heard Tsuna say something like that before. So, they just let it be, and did what they were supposed to do in the first place, which was surprise the boy, because it was his birthday. He had looked stunned for a moment before joining them in their festivities. They hadn't spoken about it since, but no one went near the boy in school now, for fear that his friends would inadvertently kill them with the ferocity of their glares.

They began to watch Tsuna more closely, noticing the little things. The slight twitches indicating a nightmare when he fell asleep in class. The brief moment of true panic and fear when he's abruptly woken up, before calming, relief flashing through his eyes before he returned to normal. The slightly annoyed glances he would send at his bullies when they teased him from across the room. The longing looks he would send through the window when Hibari was biting students to death.

The way he would stick closer to them when they were around other people. The way his fingers would twitch when someone insulted one of them. But other than that, he was the same old Tsuna. Until Reborn told them about some of Tsuna's feverish nightmares.

Every night without fail Tsuna would wake up shivering and crying from a horrible nightmare. He was always so quiet about it that before Reborn had been woken up from thirst he may have never noticed. So, he had patiently waited until Tsuna would wake up every other night and listen in on the things he would whimper in his sleep.

-The First Time, Tsuna's POV-

 _Blood. There was blood everywhere. It covered them like a sticky blanket, heating yet chilling them. Screams of agony echoed through the long winding hallways. He was being led into one of the many cages filled with hundreds of children around his own age. They tugged on his rusty collar, choking him, and forcing him into the room. No one spoke, many sobbing and trying to block out the pleas for help and screams of pain and the begging for their tormentors to stop, GOD, PLEASE STOP! Others just sat their motionless, gazing blankly across the room. The felt nothing anymore. They were usually the first to go. The first to die._

 _They dragged me to a room days later, starving and weak. They did horrible, horrible things to him, torturing him, beating him. Breaking him in ways no one should ever have to face. He fought and fought to stay same, to not become like the empty ones. Not even when it felt like he was being split in two from behind by one of them. Violating him and tossing him to next man who did the same. Over and over and over until they finally stopped._

' _ **Stop, please…**_ _'_

 _They hadn't cared if they did it in front of the other children, it almost seemed like it was their goal the entire time. They brought him to another room, strapping him to a table and sticking him with needles full of amber liquid. He writhed in agony, screaming for the pain to go away. Once it did go away, after what felt like so long, they tossed him into a cage with a few other scared children, much like him. Some of the blank ones. And some like him._

' _ **It hurts… I want to go home…**_ _'_

' _You have to kill them, they're you enemies. We order you.' The awful people told him. He hadn't wanted to, but the other children's eyes had gone blank and they would have killed him had he not fought back._

 _*Snap*_

 _*Crack*_

 _He broke their necks and watched their life blood seep onto him. It was… beautiful. They were so pretty when they died. Even prettier when he killed them. He enjoyed the prey they now fed him, despite never stopping the awful things they did to him. But he quickly became bored, he wanted to kill his own prey, not be fed like some domesticated dog. They didn't stop giving him those shots either, each one more painful than the last. It made it easier to break into their bodies and shatter the ground around as he threw them across the room._

 _They called him Rogue. The one they couldn't completely control and possibly the most dangerous._

' _ **Stop! Please it hurts!**_ _'_

 _His first real opponent was a dozy though. Pasty blonde hair, looking more pink than blonde because of the blood in it highlighted his crazed green eyes. He imagined just how pretty he would be when he beat the poor things skull in._

 _Much to his surprise they boy actually wounded him. He stared at his own blood in fascination as it dripped from his fingers. The other boy just stood there blankly staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move._

 _He grinned ferally, he raced towards the boy, punching him in the gut. He knew all their weaknesses, their pressure points, what would make them bleed slowest, yet male them feel the most pain. He held the boy down by the neck and stabbed his other hand into the boy's chest, he grabbed the boys heart, watching as silent screams of agony flooded the boy's senses. He twisted and pulled the beating muscle before wrenching it out of his chest. The light left the boys emerald eyes, and his lifeless eyes seemed to ask him why. Why?_

 _He leaned down, resting his forehead against the dead boys cooling one, grin slipping of his face. He cried his heart out that day, not from physical pain, but from emotional._

' _ **It hurts… please stop…**_ _'_

 _Flames spread around him, the smell of burning flesh infecting the air. He ran for his life, finding a way out of the building, dragging a few of the survivors out with him. Outside he could feel the chill of the night air on his flushed skin. Men in cloaks and chains floated around him, pulling out more of the survivors. It had felt like so long. So, so long since he had had a breath of fresh air. And like many of the others he passed out, he was brought back to his home as if nothing had ever happened, or so he would like to believe._

-End-

Tsuna gasped, sitting upright. He shivered and cried from the awful memories.

"Tsuna? What's wrong?" Reborn asked. He bit back the scream in his throat.

"O-oh, n-nothing, just a bad d-dream." He replied shakily, forcing a smile. Reborn frowned in the dark thoughtfully.

"Try to sleep." The hitman said. He nodded and lay back down. He laid on his side, facing away from the baby hitman that continued to watch him. He slept through the rest of the night, biting back the trauma that awful place had forced onto him.

The place that gave him his bloodlust and name. Rogue, the bloody fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Sky chapter 5:

Tsuna was walking out of school, Yamamoto and Gokudera walking beside him. They were chattering about nonsense that Tsuna really couldn't bring himself to care that much about at the moment. As they were walking he thought he saw Chrome around the corner of the school. He stopped and stared, yes it was Chrome! And she was pressing herself into the wall and it looked like she was being hit on by some guy. She looked really uncomfortable if her face was anything to go by.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. He told Gokudera and Yamamoto to go on without him when they stopped. He told them he had to take care of something. The Rain and Storm looked at each other but they continued walking at Tsuna insistence. The little Sky walked towards his second Mist, eyeing the students walking out warily.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, interrupting whatever the burly guy was saying. He was handsome Tsuna would admit, groomed black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin, but he still hated the stupid guys face. He was one of the seniors that would pick on him and a member on the baseball team and one of Yamamoto's 'friends'. Annoying. The guy looked at Tsuna, he still hadn't bothered to remember the names of his bullies.

"Oi, what are you doing here Dame-Tsuna? Learn how to respect your seniors!" He sneered. Tsuna's blood boiled. He absolutely hated that nickname with a burning passion.

"Chrome, are you okay?" He asked the shivering girl. She nodded and walked over to him. The other male looked offended, then angry. He looked ready to cuss out the small brunette.

"Go find Mukuro, I'll meet you two at the cake shop okay?" He smiled at her. She brightened a bit, but hesitated.

"Don't worry, there's only one of them this time!" He chirped. Chrome looked horrified, but nodded and ran off. He sighed as he watched the quiet girl leave.

He turned back the raven across from him, the stupid jerk opened his mouth to tell Tsuna off, but he was cut off swiftly. Tsuna grabbed him by the collar and slammed him harshly into the wall. He struggled for air, he swore that Tsuna had fractured several of his ribs, possibly created a crack in the wall. Tsuna wrenched his several inches off the ground with inhuman strength.

"Stay the fuck away from Chrome unless you want me to crack open that thick skull of yours like an egg." Tsuna growled, low and dangerous.

The frightened boy was forced to stare into eyes that reminded him of a raging wildfire that dared him say no. He frantically nodded, legs shaking. A smirk crossed Tsuna's pale face.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay _Sempai_?" The boy nodded again. Tsuna dropped him and the poor sap ran for his life, wheezing painfully. Tsuna resisted the urge to cackle, it was amusing just how terrified the senior had looked.

He gazed at the small crater in the wall, grin slipping off his face as he analyzed it. Small, since he hadn't exactly tried, but no less concerning. He shrugged to himself, meh, Hibari will think it was someone else anyway.

He made his way to the cake shop, meeting a worried Chrome and Mukuro. He quickly lied and told them that the other boy had only cursed him out and Mukuro had almost strip searched him to prove it. Luckily for him, Chrome backed him up by saying that doing something like that in public would be immoral.

He had almost agreed to that until he realized that she said in public and he freaked out at that. He really didn't like the gleam in their eyes. He had noticed that his Guardians had become exceedingly protective of him and the amount of beating or harassment he was put through dropped to nearly nonexistent.

It really made him wonder why he hadn't told them sooner about it. Then he remembered the painstaking humiliation he felt when they thought he was weaker than they originally believed, despite him having helped save the world on multiple occasions. It was rather annoying, he hated being considered weak. It made his bloodlust lash out angrily.

After barely managing to calm his Mist Guardians he happily indulged the two to have the finest cake in Namimori and was pleasantly surprised at the happy feeling it brought to see Chrome so excited and happy about it. It was a bit like when he made a satisfying kill. Or that one time some poor fool pissed him off and he crushed their skull with his bare hands. Or when he had ripped the black gooey wings of Byakuran.

Just less sadistic and not nearly as messy. He would have to treat Chrome to these kinds of things more often if that were the case, it satisfied a different part of him he had barely explored, and it needed to be explored quickly. Mukuro, despite his quirks looked like he had had a fun time as well.

It was well worth the annoyance of the school day. He remembered he had never told Gokudera or Yamamoto where he had gone and he had run off afterwards, waving the two goodbye and hurrying back to his house where the other two were probably waiting.

He was right and had a very similar problem with Chrome and Mukuro with the whole stripping dilemma. Even Reborn got in on it, but after much arguing that he wasn't going to let his friends strip him they settled for just examine his upper body.

" _ **No Gokudera! No one kidnapped and violated me!"**_ I disagree but… Tsuna did not like the looks in their eyes either, it was just like Chrome and Mukuro and it disturbed him.

They got finished with their homework but an unpleasant surprise meet them later that evening. At around 5 o'clock, right before Gokudera were about to leave Tsuna's father walked in. He teased his son's Guardians about acting more like suitors than Guardians. Tsuna had just stared, not understanding the punchline as he watched his friends blush in embarrassment.

Reborn kicked him in the head for being Dame. Honestly it was a wonder that the hitman wasn't at the top of Tsuna's 'People to Kill' list, if at all. Iemitsu had then shooed them away, saying that the 'kids should go home' and that they needed to have a father son bonding session. Tsuna said nothing to this but was still curious as to what his father could possibly want.

Iemitsu's smile disappeared when the front door downstairs closed and the echoes of Gokudera's one-sided bickering with Yamamoto faded. Tsuna laughed airily at the chaotic sounds from outside the room, happy smile not fading. Not even as Iemitsu tried to melt him with the intensity of his glare. He wasn't sure why, but that isn't the point.

"I know you're the one that did it." Iemitsu growled. Tsuna feigned cluelessness.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I know you're the one that killed Cassandra. I have proof that your flames were on her body." Tsuna stared at him blankly.

" _Shit!_ " Tsuna mentally cursed as he forced a look of absolute horror onto his face.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I could never do something so awful to a person!" He decided to toy with the burly man. Iemitsu wasn't having it.

"Listen to me you little shit, when the truth comes out you will be stripped of your title, sent to prison and executed. And I will make sure it's a painful death. I won't spare my pity for some cold-blooded murderer who killed the woman I love." Tsuna stared at him. That little rant had stung his heart a little. Just a little, but he wasn't going to let Iemitsu get away with it.

A cruel smirk formed on his face and an insane giggled bubbled out of him. His bangs covered his eyes. Tsuna crawled on the small table, one hand balancing him and he grabbed the front of Iemitsu's orange and grey shirt. He pulled his father in close so that their foreheads touched and Iemitsu was able to get a good look at just how insane his son really was. Iemitsu's eyes widened slightly, but it quickly formed into a scowl.

" _ **Listen up jackass, I didn't go through fucking hell and back to let you ruin my fun. This little web you've found yourself in is mine. I'm not going to let some fucker who only comes home once in a blue moon to try and take away one of the only things she remotely cares about to be taken away by you of all people. It was lovely getting to know the bitch my father was cheating on with my mother at home completely oblivious to the fact that she had married a lying scumbag and the worst father in history.**_ " Tsuna snarled in a dark voice.

"What are you on about brat, just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I didn't protect you. You should be grateful." Iemitsu spat back, albeit nervously. Tsuna giggled madly, head bowing and resting on his fist that was still clamped on the other man's shirt.

" _ **Really? Then were the fuck were you when I was kidnapped for eight months when I was six. Where were you when they raped and beat and experimented on me huh? Did you know I spent my seventh birthday in that fucking hellhole? Did you know how worried mom was, how much she cried because not only was her asshole of a was husband, but also her useless son? She still cries about it today, but you don't care do you, you fucking asshole.**_ " Tsuna cussed the blonde out, said man sitting frozen in shock.

" _ **And don't even get me fucking started on that whore you called a lover. Did you know she had been cheating on you with a bunch of other assholes? Oh, but don't worry about killing them, I already did that for you when I found out their identities. I dropped them in the fountain works, you should have heard about it in the news! Oh, and Cassandra was the best of them all, you should have heard her scream. She really was one of my most satisfying kills, I almost feel sorry for the child, but honestly, I was sparring them a miserable life. Who would want a life with a deadbeat father and a gold digging whore of a mother? The poor thing was lucky!**_ " Tsuna said gleefully. Iemitsu roughly pushed the boy off him, staring in horror at the monstrosity that he had once called his own.

"Get away from me you monster." He whispered hoarsely. Tsuna faked hurt.

" _ **I'm the monster?**_ " The brown-haired boy purred, smirking in victory.

Iemitsu stood up and marched out of the room ignoring Nana's cries for his attention in favor of a very important phone call. He marched out of the house and walked down the street with a scowl on his face.

'What do you wish to say Sawada Iemitsu.' A dark voice said over the line.

"I want to speak with Bermuda. It's about Vongola Decimo." The crazed blonde said. There was silence for a moment before a dark portal opened before him and he stepped through. He would make certain that Tsuna felt all the wrath that he had to offer before he died.

… Was this a bit much? … Nah, it felt right for this story. SOOOOO yeah, my computer got taken away (Don't ask) and I'm starting school in a few hours. I'll be updating as often as I can. This is my last semester of middle school and I intend to do dual enrollment and just get college stared and over with as soon as possible. :p, I hope this chapter was worth it. I have a bunch of days filled to the brim with things I need to do, so I won't get much time to write except for late night weekends and vacations… Happy late New Year? … Hah… I should probably go to sleep now. Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Sky Chapter 6:

"You're a fool Sawada Iemitsu." Bermuda's dark voice said. The blonde across from him scowled, pissed off beyond belief.

"That boy has broken none of our laws and does what every other Mafioso does. If you want him gone figure out a way to do it yourself." The bandaged ex-Arcobaleno forced the insufferable CEDEF boss back through the portal and out of the office like room.

He sighed as he mulled over what the man had told him. He wanted to save Tsunayoshi, especially after what had happened, and for the things that the boy had done for the Arcobaleno. He knew everything, every murder, every moment of agony the boy and his victims had suffered.

He had been there when the brunette had been saved. He remembered the children that the boy had dragged out with him. He wasn't sure if the brunette was even aware that one of the boys that he had rescued was in Namimori hospital, paralyzed from the waist down.

He doubted it, since the boy could barely even bother to remember the names of people he saw on a near daily basis. He floated over to a file cabinet and precisely opened one, picking out a heavy and thick file among the many.

The outside was named 'Perlo Familia' with a big red stamp of ' **ELIMINATED** ' over it. He brought it back over to a desk and started searching through the papers. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He pulled few pinned slips of paper from the file and pushed away the rest from where he sat atop the desk.

 _Test #27: Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka. Rouge_

 _Age: 6_

 _Date of Birth: Oct, 14, xxxx_

 _Description: Test #27 is strong, fast, and agile, exactly what we intended to make. However, he is highly unpredictable and uncontrollable. He rages when angered and flips his personality traits on and off at the drop of a coin._

 _When he turns sadistic he makes no effort to conceal his enjoyment of killing and human suffering. Otherwise he easily tricks and manipulates people into thinking he's an innocent and weak saint. Do NOT be fooled by his weak demeanor._

 _He is very akin to trapping his prey in his grasp and then brutally killing them when given the chance. We have lost 4 of our doctors and 'breakers' within the last month alone. The serum we inject in our subjects has reacted very strongly in #27 and he could potentially become the strongest of our small group of successful experiments._

The papers went on to talk show the records of Tsuna's kills, times, and efficiency. There was even a sanity tracker of how far the boy's sanity decreased. By the day the Vindice had swept in the bar was set extremely low. Like 10% battery life low. 400 kills+, minus the ones after being rescued and the doctors he had murdered. 372 rogue kills, where he didn't follow how the doctors wanted him to kill the victims, the rest were 'sympathy' kills. 'Sympathy kills were ones where he put them out of their misery faster if he deemed it nessassary.'

It was terrifying to think that this one little boy has managed to kill hundreds and no one knew the whole story except for Tsuna himself, Jager and Bermuda. Just then Jager floated in, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Jager do you think we should take the boy away?" Bermuda asked. Jager already knew the fine details.

"Perhaps we should wait until he is most dangerous, let him break his Familia's spirit. Hopefully, it will make it easier for us to capture him without too much trouble." Jager said.

Bermuda nodded solemnly, remembering what Tsuna had said to him when the boy had been rescued.

-Flashback-

" _Are you the one that saved us mister?" A small bloodstained boy asked. His spiky brown hair still had a soft puff to it, despite being dirty. Big brown eyes glowed amber orange in the wake of the roaring fire of the building by him, the salvaged pieces of clothing wrapped around the boy's small frame tightly. He just looked at the child, surprised. No child should look this comfortable or calm looking at him and being traumatized inside the building that was now ablaze._

 _The child tilted his head, pouting because he hadn't gotten an answer. The boy stared into the blaze with a blank expression for a minute before turning back to him._

" _Thank you for saving us mister, but next time…" A wide grin plastered itself onto the boy's pale face, head tilted with insanity as bright as the fire burning in his eyes._

" _Let me burn those fuckers to the ground." He felt a shift in the boiling hot air, feeling an unnatural chill as the boy skipped away laughing gleefully._

-Flashback End-

Iemitsu spewed a long string of profanities and stalked back to his house. He had gone to the Vindice to get that little brat the punishment he deserved, but apparently, it wasn't enough. He smirked darkly to himself.

"Well then I'll just have to find a way to get rid of him myself. Just like they suggested." He murmured.

He went back I and apologized to his wife and went to bed early, mulling over what Tsuna had said. It was around midnight when he got up to get some water that he heard the faintest of whimpers from Tsuna's room. Confused he went in without thinking.

He was meet with the sight of his son curled up in a ball, hands over his ears and crying did it really begin to hit him. Reborn sat beside the boy's head, futilely petting Tsuna's hair to try and calm him. He had heard from Reborn that Tsuna had nightmares and that they were steadily getting worse, but he had thought nothing of it at the time. He stared in shock, gaping. Reborn looked up and glared at him and for a heart stopping moment he thought the hitman had heard their conversation previously.

"One word about this and I will castrate you Iemitsu." Reborn growled and he realized the infant meant petting Tsuna.

He nodded numbly, only half hearing him as the weight of Tsuna's words finally began to sink in. He hadn't been listening through his rage induced haze and the guilt and hurt he should have felt a long time ago began crashing down on him.

His one and only son had been kidnapped and hurt and raped, by someone and he had said all those awful things to him. His ever-loving wife was oblivious to it all and he had cheated on her! He squeezed his eyes shut, mind and heart at war.

His heart felt like it was being torn in two. On one end, he could see the reason behind why Tsuna was a psychopath, but the other part still loathed hi and wanted him to suffer for the pain he was being put through.

Tsuna killed the woman who cheated on him to do what? He wasn't sure, maybe that's why he still felt so angry towards the boy. Despite it all, Iemitsu Sawada was no one to think with his head. And that took over. He bitterly left and went back to bed after patting Tsuna on the head, resisting the urge to strangle the boy then and there.

Tsuna was in for one hell of a ride and he barely even knew it.

" _ **You found him?"**_

" _ **Yes, we have found him and we have already begun to examine him."**_

" _ **Good, we don't know what he is capable of anymore. Once you have gathered enough data send out one of his most frequent visitor and create a situation where they might frequently be in each-others presence and interact with each other."**_

" _ **Yes sir. We will get on that right away."**_

" _ **Get ready because we're coming for you Rogue."**_

 **Ummm…. Yeah…. Dammit you were so close Iemitsu!... So yeah, the Vindice are going to get involved in future chapters… Did you expect that? I'm really lost at what your trains of thought might be while reading this. I always go back and try to myself in the shoes of the reader, but it doesn't really work because I know what's going to happen before it does…:p Oh well, bye-bye! Hab ein** **schönen tag!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Sky Chapter 7:

"All right everyone, we have a new teacher while Ms. Kobayashi is on maternity leave." The principle informed Tsuna's class.

Most of the students shifted excitedly, while the rest didn't really care. Tsuna and Gokudera being among them. Yamamoto chattered about it, wondering what the teacher would be like with some of their classmates. Tsuna played with his pencil, twirling it eraser side down on the desk.

"Now, now, settle down. Please welcome Mr. Antonio Perlo, your new teacher!" The principle said cheerfully. Tsuna paused at that name.

" _Perlo… Perlo… Where have I heard that name before?_ " He mused brow furrowing.

A suave Italian man walked into the classroom in black jeans and a white button up shirt. He had messy blonde hair swept off to one side, and brilliant purple eyes. He was tall and lean, muscles rippling beneath his skin and a charming smirk on his face. The girls in the class squealed at him, already formulating a plan to try and woo the new teacher.

Tsuna held the pencil in his hand in a death grip, eyes wide. It made a loud snapping noise as it broke in half, but no one heard or noticed. It was _**him**_. The first one to take his innocence and make him truly feel pain. He may not be good at remembering names, but he never forgot a face.

Tsuna felt a sickening wave of horror and all the blood left his face, turning him an ashen white color. Oh god, the memories that were surfacing the longer he stared at him. The man looked at him and his smirk only got darker and smug.

Tsuna held back the urge to gag and vomit in disgust as phantom pains began to resurface. _The grating pain tearing him apart from the inside. In and out, in and out, never stopping. Oh, god the pain, pain, pain. The dark voice whispering things in his ears make him cry out louder in despair. How he felt good on the man and that he would always just be his worthless, little, bit-_

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope you'll take good care of me." Antonio said. The girls squealed louder, close to shattering his eardrums. He shuddered. His voice made his skin crawl, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from retching.

He saw Antonio glance at him smugly, his suffering bringing the older man pleasure. He rested his head against the surface of his cool desk and took deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself. He didn't notice when the lesson started, he just practiced staying same when Antonio glanced at him.

After about 20 minutes, not even half way through the period did the white-hot rage that he had buried long ago flare and rear its ugly head. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly as everyone, and I mean everyone felt a shudder of cold rush through them.

None of the students could pinpoint it, because it was all over the place and stifled the air around them. Even Antonio was a bit tense, he looked at his target with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before returning to his lesson. Gokudera and Yamamoto were extremely tense and worried, looking around the room for the source of the suffocating aura in the room.

40 minutes later the bell rang and Tsuna booked it out of the classroom, without a word to his friends. He hid beneath the stair well, head buried in his knees and trying to steady his erratic breathing. The initial panic he had felt was steadily wearing off, but the paralyzing fear still gripped him. He hugged himself, desperately trying to fight off the pathetic terror that chocked him in its grasp.

Maybe an hour later when the final bell rang he stood back up, and tiredly walked home. He didn't meet anyone the entire way and when he got home he just collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to do anything. He was so tired that not even his nightmares haunted him that night.

The next day he woke up and immediately wanted to jump off a tall cliff. He really, really didn't want to go to school ever again. He didn't want to see that awful man again. Tears welled in his eyes and chocked back a sob.

"Man, up Tsuna this isn't the time!" He snarled to himself. He got up and went through the motions of the day, dreading what was to come. He had to explain to his friends why he ran off like that. He lied and said he wasn't feeling well, much to their concern, but he lied again and said he felt better now.

He didn't feel better though.

He felt worse than ever.

For the next 2 weeks, it was the same thing of him mentally preparing himself to see his tormentor and not do one of 2 things. 1) Strangle the fucking bastard as soon as he saw him and 2) Curl up into a miserable little ball and cry his fucking heart out… Neither off those options seemed half-bad actually.

After the end of each of the lessons it was a matter of calming his damn raging heart not to burst out of his chest in paranoid fear. One time Antonio had brushed passed him in the halls and he had violently jerked away from him, earning himself a few odd looks. He had run away for dear life, if only to escape the violent bloodlust that fought wildly against its chains. From that day one Tsuna brought a switch blade to school.

Another week passed and now he could effectively look the man in the eyes without getting physically sick and passing out in fear. Everything was going well as he focused on not going on a murderous slaughter until-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, detention." Perlo said. Tsuna just sat there utterly bewildered. Everyone else was rather confused too, but they didn't really question it.

So, after school that day and much reassuring from his friends he walked nervously back to the classroom and waited. Soon Antonio walked in, a cruel glint in his lavender eyes. Tsuna tensed in his seat.

"So, do you know why you're here Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna shook his head eyeing him warily. Antonio smirked and walked up to the brunette and carefully caressed the boy's cheek. Tsuna flared away from his touch, knocking the chair over.

"Why are you here?" He asked irritated.

"Isn't it obvious?" Antonio asked. He got no answer, just a look of confusion.

"Well, there's actually more than one, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." Antonio purred. Tsuna scowled.

"I'll be leaving now, try not to kill anyone on your way out Tsunayoshi!" The teacher strode out of the room, more than happy to torment his victim.

If only he knew what fate had I store for him. Back in the classroom Tsuna's mind whirled at the possibilities. What could that man possibly be doing here now other than to mess with him? He didn't know. And Tsuna hated not knowing. It riled him up and made him just that much more dangerous.

"Fucking bastard…" Tsuna snarled as he stalked out of the entrance of the school.

"I need to make him disappear and fast. But how do I do it without anyone knowing?"

He didn't have an answer to that, but he would find out.

He always found out.

For the next month, he monitored Antonio, keeping his distance, and studying the man's habits. He found that the man enjoyed the coffee from the teacher's lounge and that he would always get coffee from there at around 7:15.

He would be in class at 8:00 after socializing with the teachers. He would be on lunch break at noon as the same time as the students and make rounds at the cafeteria, getting to know the students. After that once school was out he would walk back to his apartment complex, near Gokudera's surprisingly. That part agitated him, he knew that he was up to something about it.

Antonio would occasionally talk to him, taunting him for his ignorance and it took everything Tsuna had not to throttle the man. Once Tsuna saw him talking on the phone to someone during lunch break from the rooftop, and he was suspicious of that.

But what really rubbed him the wrong way was the fact that everyone in the student body seemed to adore him. He treated the students fairly and went out of his way to be friendly with the students. Even Hibari didn't mind him and don't even get him started about how Kyoko was around the fucking snake.

Once Antonio had the gale to threaten turning Kyoko what he had done to him. Antonio was meet with a fist to his face and a bruised eye as well as a fractured jaw. No one knew it was him, Antonio had said some drunk guy had hit him, much to the fury of the students and teachers. Tsuna would always smirk in victory whenever he saw the bastard wince. The ugly bruise didn't go away for a while, and every time Antonio got anywhere near Kyoko he was meet with a death glare.

And Antonio wasn't going to let Tsuna get away with it. After all, the weak should never be shown mercy, _ **RIGHT**_?

 **To Tetsuya Dragneel: Yes, I speak German, I'm fluent. I'm half German on my mother's side, I'm trying to learn to write it. Not easy either mind you, but whatever.**

 **So yeah, the next chapter is going to be awesome and gorey I promise! I also promise to update my other stories soon, it's just that this one is a lot more fun to write sooooo. If any of you are confused about something let me know, I'll try to explain as best I can without spoilers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody Sky Chapter 8:

Tsuna stared at the bruised torso of his Storm Guardian in a mixture of horror, shock, and anger. He had been told by Reborn that Gokudera had been found beaten and unconscious in an alleyway and was in the emergency room for surgery because of a nasty bleeding gash in his side.

His fingers ghosted over the bandages on his Storms shoulder, face curiously blank. His thoughts were sluggish, shock muddling action and thought as he went to hold Gokudera's hand. Gokudera's breathing was slow and steady, the heart monitor beside him beeping as his heart beat. Tsuna didn't move for a long time. He was sitting beside Gokudera on a plastic white chair, on his left side, facing the door.

If one were look inside the room they would see the battered patient, being held onto for dear life by a blank faced brunette who looked like his world was ending. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Tsuna's Rain, Sun and Mists standing in the door way. Yamamoto hurried beside Gokudera, opposite Tsuna, Ryohei going beside Tsuna.

Chrome stood behind Yamamoto and Mukuro leaned against the wall a bit of a ways away. They all had varying expressions of worry and anger on their face. Yamamoto knelt beside the unconscious boy, lips pressed in a hard line, eyes sharp with worry. Ryohei's fists were clenched beside him, a scowl on his tanned face. Mukuro glared at them, though the expression wasn't directed at them and Chrome hand clutched the top of her crop top in a tight grip, brow scrunched in worry.

"Do you know who did this?" Tsuna asked quietly. They jumped in surprise.

Tsuna hadn't said anything for the few minutes they were there, lost in their own thoughts. They shook their heads bitterly, Mukuro just scowled at the floor. They hated seeing their Sky with such a dead expression on his face. And looking at Gokudera in this state only made them feel angry at world and who may have done this.

Tsuna carefully and thoughtfully brushed a stray hair out of the way from Gokudera's face. Later that day many people came and went, the Guardians tried to hunt down whoever had done it, but they came up with nothing. Even Reborn wasn't able to find anything.

Everyone was worried, but there was nothing they could do until they had a lead. Tsuna never left Gokudera's side that day, and no one had the heart to pull the brunette away for the time being. Eventually though Reborn stepped up and insisted that Tsuna get some rest.

"Tsuna go home, it won't do any good if you pass out from exhaustion." Reborn stated firmly. Tsuna didn't react for a moment, before squeezing Gokudera's hand and standing up.

He hadn't said another word to anyone that day and just sat there, the shadows of his bangs covering his eyes. He was worried, Reborn could tell. Reborn made sure that Ryohei escorted Tsuna home that evening. Reborn sighed and looked at his pupils Guardian one last time before walking away. He left to continue to try and find a lead on the investigation.

Tsuna twirled the knife in his hands, pricking his finger on the tip, watching a small bead of red liquid trickle down his finger. He stood up from his place on the floor and quietly snuck out of the house. He hid the knife in the sleeve of his jacket and made sure that his old hoodie covering his hair and eyes.

It took a while but he finally got to the place he was looking for. A smirk formed on his face. He quickly walked up to Antonio Perlo's apartment building. He knocked one the door once, twice, three times. The door opened to show the tall blonde dressed in black and light purple shirt and grey sweat pants. He looked down surprised to see a teen boy in a faded jean hoodie.

"Can I help y-"

*shlck*

Antonio's eyes widened, shock blocking the searing pain in his abdomen. The teen pushed him with the knife into the house. He fell to the floor on one knee, clutching the bleeding wound. His attacker gave him a vicious kick to the jaw, sending him sprawling onto his back, his already fractured and swollen jaw bruising from the impact.

He tried to let out a scream for help, but he was cut off by a harsh punch. He felt his left cheek quickly begin to swell and his brain couldn't focus on one source of the pain. He gasped and shuddered in pain as his attacker straddled his waist, knife dripping with blood as he watched the blonde wheeze with an icy look on their face.

"How dare you hurt my Storm…" The person mumbled.

Antonio froze, recognizing the voice. It was Tsunayoshi, he would know it even if he hadn't spoken. Those molten amber eyes blazed with rage and blood lust, making an eerie glow in the dim shadows of the dark room. His breath was caught in his throat, but he still tried to push the boy of him.

Tsuna grabbed his wrist in a bruising grip, temporarily dropping his knife. He twisted the offending limb watching as the blonde man under him tried not to scream. Not satisfied at the lack of reaction Tsuna twisted the man wrist sharply. Antonio's eyes widened as more pain flooded his senses and he tried to scream again but it was muffled by a leather glove covered hand.

Tsuna smiled slightly, the type of smile he would show Lambo when the boy was crying. His fingers traced up the man's arm slowly, cooing as the man's eyes strained to see what he was doing. Antonio seemed to remember that he had legs and started kicking. Tsuna didn't like that one bit, so be brought up on hand and chopped the man's pressure point.

Antonio slumped, unconscious, if only for a few minutes, but it was more than enough time for Tsuna to use the bed sheets in the other room as makeshift rope. He tied Antonio's arms and legs, using the extra as a muffler. He tied the gag around Antonio's mouth brutally, just as the man began to wake up.

He freaked out and struggled against his restraints, almost falling over from his upright sitting position on the couch. He continued struggling against his bruisingly tight bindings as his tormentor watched him with a sick grin of amusement. A low laugh sounded throughout the room, freezing the pretty boy blonde.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to this for? I even risked everything for you…" Tsuna cooed.

He stalked up to the frozen man, grabbing the knife of the side table, the stainless steel making a sharp noise that sent cold shivers down his spine. Malicious intent gleamed in Tsuna's eyes. He spun the knife slowly in his gloved hands, watching his prey sweat and fidget in fear.

"How pathetic… How did you even manage to stay alive for so long?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently. He played with a strand of the man's hair, staining it pink with blood.

Speaking of blood, it seemed that Tsuna had stanched the blood flow with a dish cloth. It pressed stickily against his skin and the pain throbbed painfully.

"Don't tell me… Ah, I think I understand how you're still alive." Tsuna scowled.

"That stupid fox must have wiped you out before I got to the future." He growled.

Tsuna raised the knife and stabbed it into the already open wound, making it bleed again. Antonio screamed through the makeshift gag.

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" Tsuna screamed as he wrenched the knife back out of the man after twisting it with each strained cry of the mantra.

He grabbed Antonio's neck in a bone crushing grip and eyes glowing with crazed anger began strangling him. Antonio chocked and wriggled, futilely trying to escape. His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Tsuna slowly relaxed his grip and slid them away from the now black and blue bruised neck. He sat there, amber eyes shadowed by his bangs, but the glow of his eyes still sent snake like shadows shifting through the darkness. He looked at the barely breathing man who had taken part in destroying his life.

An enraged snarl ripped through his throat and he grabbed the knife that had fallen to the side again, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest, loving the way his body would twitch after each vicious stab, but not wake up. Soon, after what seemed like such an eternity Tsuna stopped his actions.

The small boy swayed side to side trying to suppress the insane laughter that tried to come out of him. Giggles wracked his small body and he wasn't even trying to keep himself together anymore. Tsuna clutched his stomach as his hysterical laughter echoed throughout the room.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Hello! Is anyone home! Are you okay? Do you need any help?" A female voice called through the door.

Tsuna's laughter died down, he stood, clutching the knife in his hand. He stalked up to the door, and carelessly opened the door. Opening it revealed a middle-aged woman with wild curls of hair that swayed as she jolted back. Her dark brown eyes widened in horror as she took in his blood-stained appearance.

She didn't even have the chance to flee before he grabbed the back of her head of hair and slammed it into his knee that he brought up to meet her face. She flopped to the ground, face ruined and crushed under his brutal force. He kicked her in the abdomen and brought his knife down into the crook of her neck, in between her shoulder blade and neck.

Tsuna stood there for a while, taking in the awful scene. He considered lighting the place on fire, but then thought that Gokudera wouldn't have a place to live. He shot that idea down by saying that the bomber could just live with him! He debated back and forth for a while, but decided to leave it be for now.

He would just have Gokudera stay with him for a while anyway. But before he left he went back into the house and used Antonio's blood to write a message on the wall.

'STAY AWAY FROM US OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, VX' Tsuna smirked to himself, feeling victorious at his accomplishment. He eft the VX as a clue.

"Those stupid Perlo's had better watch it. The next time they go after my family, I will kill you all." Tsuna chuckled to himself, and stepped back to admire his own work. But something still felt like it was missing. Tsuna eyes light up with an idea. Setting his own knife back down on the table he rushed to the kitchen and found the biggest steak knife there.

Tsuna dragged Antonio's cooling corpse by the hair and propped it up under his bloody writing. He forced the knife through Antonio's neck, having him hang limp there by his throat. Yet something still felt like it was missing. He untied his arms and legs and forcefully broke them into odd angles, making sick cracking noises.

He took in his work with a sick sense of satisfaction. He noted the mess he had created throughout the house and shrugged. He stepped back out into the slightly breezy night and glanced down at the woman's corpse. He tsked in disappointment. If only she had been like all the other petty people who had stayed in their homes like good little sheep. Then she wouldn't be dead. Such a waste.

Tsuna stepped over the corpse sprawled over the front porch. He walked home and oddly enough didn't meet anyone on the way. When he got home he quietly snuck back in and started to clean the knife he had hidden in his front pocket. He ran the water over it, letting his blood-stained gloves get drenched as well. The slightly dried blood mixed a dark pink before quickly fading back to clear water.

"Tsuna-nii?" A familiar voice called.

Tsuna jumped slightly, turning to the voice, and shutting off the water. It was Fuuta, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes Fuuta?" He asked.

"What are you doing Tsuna-ii?"

"Ahh, just thirsty. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just going back to bed now."

"Ok, sleep well." He wished the little boy.

After Fuuta had went back to bed Tsuna went to the laundry room, where he dumped the blood soaked and dirty clothes. He pulled on a new pair of pajama's and turned on the washer. Thank god it was quiet though. He climbed back into bed, his bloodlust content…

For now…

 **Well, was this any good? I know I really should update my other stories, but I have a serious case of writer's block and school just started a few days ago. I'm supposed to be in bed right now, but I have a duty to my readers! I hope this was good and sated** _ **your**_ **bloodlust. Bye-bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody Sky chapter 9:

"Hayato you're awake!" The happy brunette cried happily hugging the silver haired boy.

"Juudaime… Can't… Breathe…!" Gokudera wheezed, shocked by his boss's brute strength.

"Oh, woops, sorry!" Tsuna hastily let go, hands raised in an embarrassed surrender. Gokudera smiled brightly in return.

"You didn't have to come all this way for me Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna expression became deathly serious and the brunette leaned in very, very, close. A hairs breath away from touching noses, and leaning on the edge of the bed while Gokudera leaned back slightly. If Tsuna moved even an inch further they probably would have been kissing. Gokudera was mildly disturbed at that. Tsuna had always been a bit touchy feely, but never like this.

"Hayato, I would do anything for my family, you know that right." It wasn't even a question.

Gokudera laughed a bit nervously at the stifling black aura being emitted from the boy. He was painfully aware of how Tsuna had used his first name. Tsuna _**never**_ used his first name. _**EVER**_. It sent happy little shivers down his spine.

"Y-yes Juudaime."

Tsuna nodded in approval, the aura nor the expression shifting for even a fraction of a second. Leaning back and standing straight Tsuna asked.

"Hayato, did you see or know who attacked you?" The brunette eyes pinned him down demanding an answer. Hayato hung his head in what Tsuna could only guess was shame.

"I… I don't know. They got the jump on me and I just… They knock me out and did… this…" He gestured to his wounds.

"They?" Tsuna asked.

"There was more than one person, that much I know… They were wearing these weird white masks with numbers on them and… They were actually around your height weirdly… All of them... I had tried at to defend myself but…" Hayato gripped his sheets in frustration. Tsuna cupped his face, expression softening.

"I know what you're thinking, and no it's not your fault. I don't blame you and neither does anyone else. Please don't beat yourself up about it." Tsuna pleaded. Gokudera opened his mouth to protest but,

"Don't Hayato, or you're going to make me do something we'll both regret." Tsuna said, dead serious. Gokudera swallowed nervously.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna smiled again, and Gokudera was having a lot of trouble keeping up with his very sudden and drastic mood changes.

"Good. And I'm sorry." Tsuna sat in his seat, head bowed and tears welling in his caramel colored eyes. Gokudera obviously freaked.

"Juudaime, don't be upset please! It's my fault, not yours!" Gokudera said, panicking. Suddenly one of the nurses came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Gokudera needs his medicine." She said with a strict voice, allowing no room for argument.

They both sighed and Tsuna got up to leave. He was almost at the door when he suddenly turned around and hugged the silver haired boy again. Gokudera awkwardly hugged back a blush rising on his cheeks. Tsuna buried his face into Gokudera's shoulder taking in his odd scent of gunpowder, spices, and mint. It was pleasantly addicting and Tsuna could drown in it if he really wanted to.

But Tsuna pulled away, gave him a bright smile and just as his Storm was about to say something, kissed him on the forehead, and finally rushed back out after the red faced and flustered nurse. But she didn't even compare to how red Gokudera was, who was as pink as his ancestor's hair.

K.H.R.

Meanwhile our little murderer walked home that day, twirling a lollipop in his mouth and pondering what the news would say about Antonio's murder. Namimori was a small town and what he had done was sure to make the headlines once someone saw that woman's body on the front step.

He'd found out that the woman's name was Kaoro Yuki and that she was a kind widow with two sons who lived in Tokyo. He wondered what their faces would look like when they saw their mothers disfigured corpse. The thought made him grin psychotically and the few people walking the streets steered away from the random boy that was grinning like a mad man.

Of course, a few of them knew who the boy was and that for some reason only intensified the feeling of fear that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. They eyed Tsuna nervously, but if said boy noticed he certainly didn't care.

K.H.R.

For the next week or so Gokudera was stuck in the hospital and after that Tsuna refused to let him go back to his own house. Gokudera was honored that Tsuna cared so much about him, even if it did terrify him how insistent the boy could get when he wanted something. Poor Gokudera was always somehow under Tsuna's protection, (minus the bathroom) fussing over his wounds and pains that he may or may not have.

Gokudera was also surprised to find out that Tsuna was a cuddler. One time he, Yamamoto and Tsuna somehow fallen asleep after doing their homework and were playing a game. He had been woken up to find Tsuna curled up into him, face dangerously close to his own.

He was on Tsuna's left side and on the far-right Yamamoto was cuddled up right behind the smaller boy. Again, Tsuna was curled up into him, but Yamamoto's arms were wrapped around Tsuna's waist while his was around Tsuna's ribcage. Tsuna looked so adorable and vulnerable like that. It made Gokudera both blush like a mad-man and freak the hell out making the other two wake up.

He and Yamamoto were both really embarrassed while Tsuna still looked drowsy and half asleep with his shirt falling off on shoulder. The sleepy brunette had ignored Gokudera's pleas for forgiveness for 'taking advantage of the tenth and his innocent body' and Tsuna had just sleepily murmured.

"Mmmmm…. Do what you want with me Hayato... Takeshi" While latching onto the both of them and falling back to sleep. Both his and the baseball freaks faces were a very vibrant shade of red. When Tsuna finally came too we didn't tell him what had happened. Though it was possible that Nana had taken a picture of them.

It would explain her fangirlish squealing whenever she saw them.

K.H.R.

But let's get back to Antonio and Yuki. The entire school had been brimming with rumors and many of the students visited Antonio's funeral surprisingly. The rumors of VX spread like wildfire and Tsuna toke great amusement in the stupid, crazy, and sometimes ingenious stories that floated around.

It ranged VX being the next zodiac killer to him being some sort of other worldly being trying to fulfill its ungodly desire for human blood and carnage. Tsuna would admit he was a messy killer, but what was the point in trying to hide the body most times anyway right? Someone would always find some trace anyway.

It amused him to no end watching people glance behind them every second they were out. As if he would jump them and rip out their hearts or something. Though now that he thought about it, he would have to pull something big if he wanted to actually shock people.

Though he did begin to worry when Reborn said that if he was not allowed to be separated from at least one of his guardians at one time. He was having so much fun now, until Iemitsu had to but his nose into business that wasn't his own.

K.H.R.

"You killed those two people didn't you." It wasn't even a question. Tsuna smirked as he gazed up at the taller blonde's brown eyes. They were talking around the bend from their house, just talking in the stale chill of the autumn night.

"Oh, what gave me away?" Tsuna challenged. Iemitsu growled at him.

"VX. Vongola Tenth. It's not hard to figure it out." Tsuna giggled but said nothing, shifting his weight too his other foot.

"What will you try to pull if I was to tell everyone about what you did?" Tsuna rolled his eyes at Iemitsu's dark look.

"You make it sound so easy. Who do you think they'll believe, my absentee father that makes my mother cry on a regular basis, or their ever-loving Sky that does everything he can to protect them." Tsuna said, biting sarcasm forcing its way out of him and his innocent façade.

Iemitsu flinched. He knew that his son was right, but he was hatching a plan and it would succeed.

"And if you think that I'd ever let you have your way, you're even stupider than I thought." Tsuna growled at him. Iemitsu glared right back.

"You will never be Decimo Tsuna. And the day you're restrained will be a joyful one. The world will be rid of yet another crazy serial killer." He snarled at the boy.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, the smile on his face severely unsettling.

"Maybe you're right. I only have a handful of missions left before I end it all. You know, make sure mom's happy. That my families protected, that the stupid people that _**tortured**_ me are really dead.-" Tsuna glared, adding emphasis on the word tortured. Iemitsu flinched again, visibly this time.

"-Kill the bastards on my list of people that need to die. You know, my bucket list."

"You're a horrible person Tsuna. You don't even qualify as human anymore." He snapped at his son.

Tsuna just smirked before delivering a harsh slap across the man's face. Iemitsu froze in shock, clutching his swelling cheek. Tsuna's smile stayed in place but his eyes promised pain beyond his wildest imagination.

"You're a fucking hypocrite. Stay away if you know what's good for you."

. . . And that was that. Or so Tsuna thought.

Once the front door to the house slammed shut Iemitsu breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out a tiny device from the small breast pocket on his shirt. He pressed a button and the tiny wheel on the inside stopped turning.

Iemitsu really didn't know how he got away from that conversation with only a bruised cheek. He wondered why his son's hyper intuition hadn't warned him about it. Was it possible that Tsuna's intuition knew that Tsuna was a murdering psychopath and was trying to stop him? That didn't seem possible.

Tsuna Intuition never failed warn him of everything potentially dangerous. Did that mean it didn't notice the fact that he had something to put Tsuna's plans to a stop? Iemitsu shook his head. He genuinely didn't know, but he supposed it didn't matter if it helped him with his plan.

Iemitsu wondered when his objective to stop his son had changed from ruining his life to just not letting him kill anyone anymore. Iemitsu's expression was dark as his raging thoughts chased each-other like wild dogs in his mind.

Tsuna had suffered in ways that he didn't understand and never would, Iemitsu knew that. He stood there for a while longer, mulling over what Tsuna had said for a while. Then he made a promise while looking up at the star filled sky.

" _ **I will destroy the Familia that hurt my son and take him out of the running for the Vongola title.**_ "

Iemitsu just had to find out which family they were. And that surprisingly wasn't very difficult.

 **Um… I don't even know what I just wrote. It's so random and I think I need to stop reading so many fanfics shipping every other character with Tsuna… So… Yeah… Anyway, I think the next chapter is going to be interesting, don't you? *Smirks evilly***


	10. Chapter 10

Bloody Sky Chapter 10:

Silence. . .

It was so quiet that you could hear a piece of paper hit the floor it was so quiet. Everyone stared at one very 'embarrassed' Tsuna who was on the floor of the crowded hallway, pinned underneath an angry Skylark who also was biting and leaving a very… prominent… bite mark on the right side of his neck at the moment.

Tsuna wriggled and mewled as Hibari managed to draw blood. A trail of crimson ran down Tsuna's pale neck and dripped onto the tiled floor.

"That's for what you did yesterday herbivore." Hibari growled and everyone, I mean everyone was gaping and red in the face.

And then he just got up and left, leaving behind a furious Rain and Storm Guardian as well as a scheming Sky that was already planning his epic revenge. Now you may be wondering what is happening. We're going to have to jump about 48 hours earlier towards the end of the school day.

Tsuna walked up the stairs to the roof where Hibari was probably taking a nap. He had memorized the ravens sleeping patterns around 4 and 1/2 years ago. He had always kept tabs on people that interested him or that he considered a threat. Hibari had always been an odd mix of both.

The prefect was a violent storm at times, lashing out and easily provoked. Yet at the same time graceful and calm like a slow moving and gentle breeze. Though he could never imagine Hibari being gentle exactly. Perhaps because he knew just how rough the prefect could get. Tsuna had always been attracted and entertained by Hibari's antics but it wasn't until Reborn came that he had learned to fully hone his own abilities and skills.

He supposed he could thank the sadistic hitman in one way. He had taught his student very effective ways of killing people to a supposed pacifist. Or so the Vongola believed. I want to clear something up here since my words seemed to have caused some of you to misunderstand. The Vongola wanted a not violent, ruthless, bloody dictator for a leader, had they wanted that Tsuna wouldn't have been chosen for Decimo and Xanxus would already be the leader.

They wanted another Primo to end the suffering in the mafia world. But they had un knowingly made the next boss of Vongola an even more powerful and bloodthirsty. I suppose it's a good thing Tsuna isn't ridiculously power hungry like Xanxus, but still…

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Tsuna's Cloud Guardian was currently fast asleep on the roof of the school and Tsuna needed to tell him something. Tsuna walked over almost silently. Soon he stood beside his resting Cloud and crouched down. Tsuna rested his palms on his knees and curiously watched the teen who had yet to wake up.

Tsuna smiled slightly, finding the sight absolutely adorable and internally squealing. Tsuna knew he was being a bit creepy, watching his Guardian sleep and all, but he didn't really care. Tsuna had a sudden idea to mess with the Cloud before he had to tell the other boy what he had come up onto the roof to tell him in the first place.

Tsuna quietly stood up and crawled over Hibari, and basically stood on all fours and watched the seemingly still asleep prefect.

"Hi-ba-ri?" Tsuna sang quietly, dragging out the name sweetly. A shift, but nothing major in response.

Tsuna pouted and poked Hibari's cheek and Hibari's eyes snapped open and stared at the brunette above him. Tsuna grinned brightly and sat back onto Hibari's stomach. He made sure not to put too much weight on Hibari though.

"You're awake!" Tsuna cheered, painstakingly stating the obvious.

He didn't get another word in as a suffocating aura unleashed itself and spread throughout the entire school and everyone knew someone had messed up and pissed Hibari off.

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked innocently, tilting his head cutely, not bothered by the aura in the slightest.

"What do you think you're doing herbivore." Hibari all but whispered, control over his anger quickly snapping.

"Reborn wants all the Guardians to gather in the gym in a few minutes, so he forced me to wake you up." Tsuna chirped, acting as if he wasn't straddling his Cloud Guardian as they spoke.

Tsuna stood up off Hibari quickly and Hibari sprang up and used his tonfa's that he had hidden somewhere on his person. (?) Hibari promptly started trying to bite the smaller boy to death, said boy was pretending to be terrified, but wasn't afraid at all on the inside. Hibari didn't seem to catch on.

" _Damn, I really should have been an actor._ " Tsuna griped.

"Hibari! We don't have time for this!" He squealed as he dodged another attack from the angry Cloud.

"Stupid. Herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Tsuna felt a smirk of amusement try to worm itself onto his perfectly controlled mask of false emotions.

Tsuna dodged another quick strike attack and managed to get very close to Hibari's left. During those few seconds Tsuna had already come up with a plan to mess with the Cloud. He slipped out a blue HDW pill and swallowed it quickly. Vibrant Sky flames burned to life on his forehead. He leaned in close, for a second only and whispered.

" _ **Please do Kyouya**_ " in a low voice, almost a purr.

Hibari stiffened as HDW Tsuna gave a light tinkling laugh before turning around and jumping off the roof, using his Sky flames to escape and fly away effortlessly. Hibari just stood there completely shell-shocked at his predicament. The scowl on his face deepened and he marched over the edge of the roof and jumped off as well, somehow managing to land without even a little bit of trouble.

He quickly walked over to the gym to see the rest of the Guardians, minus Lambo, and Reborn standing in a lose semi-circle. They all noticed his near silent arrival, but what really pissed him off was Tsuna's downright pleasant demeanor. Hibari's eyes narrowed as Tsuna glanced over at him and smiled brightly. He felt his hand twitch as each of the Guardians welcomed him in their own loud, obnoxious, rude, and or shy ways.

And Tsuna still had the nerve to just stand there and smile happily at him. His hands twitched for his tonfa's to try and bite the omnivore to death. Sadly, the baby had started to speak and at the moment that was more important.

POV change

"So, I'm sure all of you are aware of what happened to Antonio Perlo…" The hitman started, judging all their reactions.

Most of them turned grim and concerned, there was no way they could have not heard about the case. It had been all over the news. It was possibly the biggest news story to hit Namimori in decades and everyone was on edge about it. How could they not? What happened was absolutely horrible and by what the police had said barely anyone had even an inkling of an idea of who this VX was.

"I want you all to be on your guard, we can't have anyone else hurt or killed until we track, not only Gokudera's attackers, but also this VX killer."

Tsuna tensed slightly but forced himself to relaxed before anyone noticed. Everyone nodded and Gokudera looked extremely grim, clenching his fists as a dark expression crossed his face. Yamamoto and Tsuna both sent the silver haired boy looks of concern, but they returned their attention back to the fedora wearing baby.

"So where do we start with either of them." Tsuna asked, smile long since having faded. Reborn tilted his fedora.

"Iemitsu is working on finding out who Gokudera's attackers were through Vongola's knowledge and as for VX we should start brain-storming any idea's or leads we can go on. I have some pictures of the crime scene here." Reborn said, pulling out several pictures of the crime scene that were spread around and inspected.

The images where sick and they all felt a little uneasy at the gory display in the images. They saw several angles of Yuki and Antonio's corpses. They studied the dried and cracking letters of blood staining the wall.

"The writing looks familiar…" Hibari said, bringing their attention to him.

"How so?" Reborn prompted.

Hibari's eyes flicked to Tsuna momentarily, said person looked at him with innocent curiosity. Hibari crushed the suspicion that stirred in him when he saw just how innocent those eyes were. Sure, the writings penmanship looked eerily like Tsuna's but that was just a coincidence. Tsuna was meek herbivore with a strong resolve that would occasionally make itself known. Tsuna wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it in Hibari's eyes. He shook his head.

"I'll look into it later." And that's what Hibari would do. He would get the information he needed with that soon. Nothing more, nothing less.

They all nodded and went back to studying the pictures, despite how unsettling it was. Well except for Tsuna and Chrome who stood farther away, looking more than a little uncomfortable. They hadn't even looked at the pictures and they didn't want to either. It was truly disgusting, the poor woman's face was completely unrecognizable, having been caved in by some powerful force. Antonio's limp body was riddled with sharp, clean stab wounds, a dirty dish cloth stanching whatever blood was coming from the gaping wound in his lower left abdomen. The several clean-cut stab wounds littered the man's chest, drenching the light blue colored shirt.

Blood dribbled out of the Antonio's mouth, lifeless purple eyes glazed over. There was nothing more that they could really glean from the pictures than what they already had. They were about to leave but Reborn stopped them.

"I need to talk with you all, except Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. They all glanced at the brown-haired boy because of the hitman's dark tone. Tsuna smiled and said.

"I'll wait outside, okay?" They all just nodded, feeling rather grim despite Tsuna's bright smile that tried to cheer them up.

Once Tsuna left, closing the gym doors gently behind him the Guardians turned back to the hitman.

"There was something you wanted to tell us kid?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn's obsidian eyes darkened.

"I was informed by Iemitsu about who sent those people to attack Gokudera." They gasped.

"We don't know all the details yet but there is still a story to be told before we get to that. Apparently, Perlo was a part of an old mafia family." Reborn regarded the tensing in their poster and Hibari scowled.

"I wasn't aware of this, how did that information slip through the cracks?" Hibari demanded. Reborn shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but that's not the point right now. Iemitsu is hunting down the remaining survivors of the family."

"Survivors?" Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome chorused.

"Yes survivors, the Perlo family was supposedly wiped out around seven years ago. They were like the Estraneo, yet at the same time worse."

" _ **What?!**_ " Mukuro snarled, rage swirling in his voice like a raging fire. The kanjis in his crimson red eye constantly shifting as he balled his fists. Hell, all the Guardians looked beyond pissed off at that.

"How so?" Chrome asked quietly yet dangerously. Reborn regarded them warily, ready to take cover should things turn for the worse when they found out.

"They were a small family and the leader was supposed to be distantly related to the Estraneo boss. However, that's not the important part. The Perlo was known for beating and raping their victims as well as experimenting on them. The children's ages usually ranged from three the nine. None survived past ten though." There were several heartbeats of silence as the temperature in the gym room dropped sharply.

Reborn was ready to jump out the nearest open window now because of the next piece of information that he would be sharing with the already pissed off Guardians. It was well known that the Vongola absolutely _**hated**_ the Estraneo, anything to do with it and anything like it. This was definitely reaching the top of the ranks.

"There is one more thing you should know and I want you to keep your reactions toned down a bit." Reborn said, eyeing them with a serious look.

They nodded slightly, scowling and hearing the question but not really processing it through their already abundant rage.

"About seven years ago Tsuna was kidnapped by the Perlo family and was brought back home by the Vindice eight months later, but was never reported to have acted any differently from before those eight months, other than excess paranoia and frequent night terrors."

". . . . . . ."

* _BOOM_ *

*SHRIEK*

 **Ha…ha…ha…*twitches violently* Tsuna is so screwed next chapter… Also, evil cliffhanger, because I'm stressed because of school. My mother's half marathon is this weekend, my Uncles wedding is in two months and I have to try and lose 20 pounds to try and fit into this god forsaken dress that I haven't worn in almost a year that's been collecting dust in my spare closet. Also my state testing is going on during my Uncles wedding and that doesn't help my stress because I have to fly out to Texas for a week to celebrate my uncles wedding to a woman I have never even seen or heard from before. The invite just showed up one day. It's not that I don't like her, but I hate.** _ **HATE**_ **. Not knowing things. I'm sure she's very nice, her smiles look nice in the pictures, but I won't know for sure until I meet her. It's actually kind of creepy how I judge peoples smiles to see if I like them or not… WELP GOOD NIGHT.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bloody Sky chapter 11:

' **We will wait no longer. Get him and bring him to me, we cannot afford another loss.'**

Tsuna shrieked and recoiled off the wall he had been leaning on as the wall opposite of him went up in a fiery explosion of Storm flames and debris. Of course, the shriek was a forced one, his Hyper intuition had warned him before hand, but he did wonder what had set off his Storm Guardian to cause such a violent reaction, he didn't even hear any yelling just the pitter-patter of foot-steps coming towards the now ajar double doors that had been blown open by the explosion.

The half-broken doors flew open, making him flinch in surprise as all his guardians began bombarding him with questions and statements he couldn't discern and they're voices all jumbled together into white noise.

'H-hhhhiiiiieeeeee! What's going on?!' Tsuna yelped frightened. Internally he was rolling his eyes in exasperation. Honestly, his Guardians were even crazier than him at times.

'SAWADA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!' Ryohei yelled it despair.

'How dare those ingrates touch my Juudaime! They. Shall. Pay!' Gokudera snarled.

'Kufufu, I didn't know you liked to keep secrets Tsunayoshi, care to share?' Mukuro chuckled darkly.

'Tsuna you know you can tell us anything right? Please, just tell us what happened.' Yamamoto said.

'Herbivore, if you don't spill what you know I'll bite you to death!' Hibari spat out viscously.

'Bossu, who did this to you?' Chrome said, anger burning in her single amethyst eye.

'SHUT UP!'

'!'

There was a stunned silence as Tsuna covered his ears from their insistent voices and looked absolutely terrified of them for no real reason.

'Just _what_ , are you _on about_?!' Tsuna yelled, irritated.

'Tsuna, you were kidnapped when you were six by a family of tortures and rapists. I think you know why we're upset.' Reborn barked.

They watched and flinched as they saw all the emotion slowly drain from Tsuna's eyes and expression. It's difficult to describe, but it looked like an expression straight out of a horror film when the killer is stalking the victim. It was eerie and they caught a glimpse of the raw trauma that Tsuna had gone through as a child. Because of those terrible people that had hurt him. Tsuna was trapped in his own memories.

Tsuna stood straighter, a silent challenge, as if to say he wasn't afraid of those who had hurt him, his eyes where completely empty. It was as if they were seeing how Tsuna truly felt most of the time. Empty.

'Where did you here that from…' Tsuna said, voice completely hollow.

The hairs on the backs of their necks stood on end. This wasn't their Tsuna, this Tsuna was dangerous, yet afraid. Like an animal that was slowly being cornered with no way out anywhere in sight. Tsuna's voice was so distant, so detached from any plane of reality that they wondered if Tsuna even aware that he was speaking.

'Iemitsu told us.' Reborn said carefully, tense and ready.

His senses were screaming at him that this was very, very wrong. Tsuna was acting oddly and he didn't like it. It felt like someone had decided it would be a good idea to agitate a sleeping beast. And that beast had woken up and was ready to spring on its offenders.

'Is that so…' Tsuna mused quietly.

He began walking towards them, making them stiffen, but he just walked right past them and off the campus. Presumably towards his house. After losing sight of him they relax and let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding.

'Whew, I think we just dodged a bullet.' Yamamoto said clueless, resulting in several irritated glares sent his way.

He was right, they knew that much, but what they didn't know was just how big a bullet they had missed.

K.H.R.

Tsuna walked at a steady pace towards his house, his soul and heart dead and cold with lack of emotion. Several people saw him like that, walking tall and proud with a dead expression on his face, but he far from cared or even noticed. He wasn't feeling it yet, but a swell of an emotion that he had been feeling a lot more often lately swelled in his chest. Anger was slowly beginning to boil and it was only a matter of time before he blew up.

It was dangerous, this little game that he was playing. He knew that. But he didn't care, he had never cared. Empathy, sincerity, kindness, happiness, naivety, innocence… That had all been taken from him and all that was left was a withering, crying, broken and messy shell of a once sane human being.

But the innocent little Tsuna that the Vongola thought they knew died a long time ago, though at times, Tsuna has surprised himself in finding that he did find a tiny bit of true happiness bubbling up in him when he thought of his Familia. They were his and only his and anyone that dared to hurt them would suffer greatly.

And telling them what had happened to him all those years ago, is a big NO in his book. It would make them so worried and angry and sad. He didn't want that. Tsuna hated seeing his family upset, almost as much as he hated the people that had broken him. Made him their pretty little toy.

' _How dare that ingrate think he can just hand out my secrets like it's fucking Halloween candy._ ' Tsuna growled to himself, the dark aura around his body quickly becoming stifling.

The people that walked past him gave him a wide birth, afraid of the angry teen, though they weren't sure why. They couldn't see his eyes, but it might be the way he moved. Like he wasn't in control of his body and wandering aimlessly. But that wouldn't make sense, so what, the kid was just walking around right? Right?...

Eventually Tsuna found himself in front of his house and quietly stepping inside. He could hear Lambo and I-pin playing cheerfully upstairs and the idle chatter of Iemitsu and his mother in the kitchen. He stalked up behind his father who was helping his mom with the dishes.

Soon he was standing about an inch away from his dads turned back and his mom was too busy chattering to notice him. He eyed one of the knifes that was on the drying rack. It was the same as the one he had killed Antonio with.

He raised a hand and tapped Iemitsu on the shoulder, said man jumped and spun around quickly, startled. Because of this Tsuna nearly got a frying pan to the face as compensation had he not jumped backwards and dodged. Panic turned to relief, then fear on Iemitsu's face. Relief because it was only Tsuna, then fear because _it was Tsuna_.

'Shit, are you o-umph!' Iemitsu was cut off as his son grabbed him by the end shirt and fiercely pulled the man with him out the door, despite the Nana's and his protests. Iemitsu stumbled awkwardly after him. Tsuna dragged him to the park and continued walking until they were well into the forest. Iemitsu tried to free himself, yelling at the boy, but to no avail. The boy was too strong and he had no idea how. Honestly, his shirt was a little ripped by the time they stopped.

Tsuna whipped around and stared at him with cold dead eyes that barely smothered a flaming rage waiting to be unleashed.

'How dare you…' Tsuna trembled, bangs shadowing his eyes.

Iemitsu gulped nervously, he could feel the powerful Sky flames building like an overflowing dam in his son. Tsuna was ready to burst at any moment and the outcome would not be good.

'I don't know what I did but …' Iemitsu stopped, the final two words stuck in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to apologize to the boy not matter how much he tried. He hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. He probably never would.

And Tsuna knew exactly what was going through his father's, related only in blood, mind. The air around him beginning to heat up as his flames sizzled just beneath the surface as his eyes slowly turned an odd amber red color. Then-

FWOOSH

'…..'

There an ominous rustle of clothing. Iemitsu stiffed and Tsuna's eyes shifted around calmly.

'Come out…' Tsuna said. He wasn't playing around anymore. He was pissed off and he wasn't going to put up with anyone else's bull today.

Suddenly it was like bats were raining down hell on them, surrounding them in reds and blacks. They both felt pressures on the backs of their necks before they could do anything. They blacked out and the world around them disappeared.

 **. . . . . . Umm… The next chapter will be out when it's out. Please be patient, school has a knife to my throat right now. You know exams and what not… The next chapter will probably be longer than most of my usual ones, so just be prepared to feel like your hearts are being ripped out of your chests, ok?**


	12. Chapter 12

Bloody Sky Chapter 12:

Tsuna groaned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to opening after a long period of being shut. His head felt heavy, like he had been hit in the forehead with a brick and forced to swim upstream of some crazy strong river. As he became more conscious he began to try to move and look around. He found that he couldn't do either very well. There was a black blind fold over his eyes and the soft rattling and scrapping of metal chains when he tried to move.

He felt a warm metal around his neck, a collar, he noted. He moved his head, testing the restraints of the collar. There was a chain connecting the link on the back of the collar to a column that he was attached to. It smelled like chemicals and wood around him, mixing together ad making him light headed.

He wiggled more insistently this time and flinched at the painful chaffing of his restraints. His hands were behind his back as his arms, hands and midsection were tied tightly around the column. His legs were no better and he was in an uncomfortable kneeling position. The painfully tight restraints made it difficult to move and the blind fold was only increasing his other senses, not to mention paranoia.

'Well, well, well, look who's awake.' A male voice said.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He squirmed, trying to get free. He didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't need to know that he was in serious danger.

'Who are you?! Where am I?!' Tsuna yelled at the figure, still struggling despite the pain of his restraints.

'Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten already…' Tsuna heard footsteps approaching him and his skin crawled as he felt the back of a smooth hand brushing his soft cheek.

'… Number 27 Rogue…' The man said, voice just by his ear. Tsuna gasped and tried to move away, hissing.

'Let me go, asshole!' Tsuna snarled darkly. The man chuckled in amusement.

'Don't worry little one…' Tsuna felt a hand snake around his back and forcing him to arc into an unfamiliar body.

Tsuna felt the man rest his forehead on the crook of his slim neck, the man's hair tickling his chin.

'I'll take _gooooood_ care of you.' He whispered.

Tsuna could feel the man smirking into his skin. Tsuna let out a startled shriek when he felt a rough tongue glide over his skin. Tsuna spat a string of curses, damning the man to hell. Said man only chuckled in amusement.

'Maximo, give him the serum, we will begin immediately. Oh, and if he struggles to much, don't be afraid to… rough him up a bit.' Tsuna could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

'Yes sir.' Another voice said, presumably Tsuna new charge and next victim if he ever got his hands around said charges neck.

'Stay away from me! Don't touch me!' Tsuna screamed hysterically as he heard footsteps move closer to him.

Tsuna felt a long, thin, and _sharp_ needle pierce the side of his neck. At first nothing happened and he heard the footsteps go back where that originally were. His breath stilled and his heart thudded loudly in his chest with fear. Then the _pain_ started to kick in.

At first it was nothing. A slight tingle where the needle had been placed, but it quickly flooded his body, making his insides feel like they were on fire. He screamed loudly as a stabbing pain meet his abdomen, yet there was nothing there. He doubled over, retching at the agony. His fingers and forehead felt like they were being stabbed by hundreds of tiny, red-hot pins.

He could literally feel his blood begin to boil. His eyes, through the clothe, went impossibly wide and glowed orange. His skin was beginning to burn from the intense heat flooding his entire body. For a long time he slipped in and out of consciousness, head reeling and unable to focus on a single thought.

He wriggled and screeched like a banshee out of hell. He couldn't even form a proper sentence, any words he tried to get out shriveling away, replaced by another scream of agony. He didn't know how long he had been struggling and screaming for, but eventually the pain died down enough to the point where it didn't feel like stabbing, but more just a nauseating burning beneath his skin.

His body was shaking, exhausted from the strain, his shoulders and thighs being the most prominent. He was soaked to the bone in sweat, tears running down his face and chin, long since having soaked through the clothe around his eyes. He breathed harshly, his throat raw from his constant screams of agony and his ears rung from the pounding jackhammer that now inhabited his head.

His brain couldn't register anything at this point, so he had no way to expect his body suddenly hitting the floor with a dull thud. He barely heard the annoyed sigh from the man above him. A rough hand pulled him up by his right arm and heft his limp body over their shoulder. Tears continued streaked out of his eyes, but he didn't notice out of sheer exhaustion. He didn't know what to do, his head feeling like he was swimming through sludge.

He was having trouble breathing because of the shoulder jabbing into his abdomen, but he was too far gone to notice.

He was tired…

So, so tired…

He closed his eyes slowly, quickly falling into a deep sleep. He couldn't think, but if he could, he would be thinking of ways to escape. At least then he could find his family and a way to protect them.

 _He swore it on his dying will_.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. He shifted around on the firm, yet soft surface. He quickly realized it was a bed. An unfamiliar bed. He immediately shot up, instantly regretting it when his entire body protested to the harsh treatment. He groaned, clutching his head at the agonizing pulsing in his skull. Thankfully it was beginning to fade.

Eventually he looked around. He stared in absolute silence. He was in what looked like it could be a small bedroom. He was on a bed that connected to the wall on the far left and there was a small dresser on the opposite side, right next to what could be a bathroom door. There was a small wooden chest, the size of a football in the middle of the room, adding a splash of color to the pale white and grey room.

He got up slowly, noticing the glint of a hidden video camera above the steel door that must be the entrance and exit of the room. The dim lighting from the bulb in the wall was soothing to his straining eyes, thank goodness.

He sent a hate filled glare at the camera and resisted the urge to flip off the stupid thing. He began exploring the room, trying to clear his head, and formulate a plan of escape. In the dresser, there were a bunch of thin grey clothing items. Underwear, shirts, sweats, hoodies. How boring. Well, he had been right about the door across from the bed. It was a bath/shower and a sink. Again, all white. The scowl on Tsuna's face didn't even shift.

With nothing else to do he went into the middle of the room and sat in front of the box. He glared at it, still pissed about what had happened before, but he honestly didn't know what to make of what the injection had done to him. I mean, how do you react to that. Never mind the fact that he didn't know where the hell he was or how tightly woven the security of this place was.

He cautiously opened the beautifully rustic box, slowly in case it would detonate, or leak out a weird fume. Thankfully nothing strange happened and Tsuna stared at the vintage dragon barrette ( _For those that don't know what a dragon barrette looks like, I strongly advise you google it. It's going to be very important to the story later on._ ) in the box. It had two western dragons wrapped around a glittering deep amber diamond. Spreading out from that were the wings of the dragons. The membrane of the wings was made of white crystal and were slightly transparent. Spiraling out from the wings was golden wire twisted into the shape of roses with tiny orange diamonds littered about, each side mirroring the other.

' _It's beautiful…_ ' Tsuna thought, tentatively picking up the piece of jewelry.

' **It's yours now.** ' A voice echoed through-out the room. Tsuna yelped startled and jumping to his feet.

The voice chuckled. ' **Now, now, there's no need to be afraid.** ' The voice said. It was distinctly male, but also very young. Tsuna immediately despised him.

'Who are you?! Where am I?!' Tsuna yelled, voice hoarse and throat burning.

'That's classified, but I'm afraid we can't talk now. Just know that I'm a friend to you, ok?'

'What are y-' Tsuna felt a shock go up his body and he collapsed. He lay motionless on the floor, internally panicking because he couldn't even scream. He stared at the barrette that had slipped out his hand when he had fallen. He glared at it.

A few minutes later the same god damn man that had brought him here before walked up to him and pulled him over their shoulder. He tried to move away, but again, his body didn't respond to his brain.

And he hated it.

The man, Maximo he believed, walked to the room again not even bothering to blind fold him this time. Not that it mattered, all he could see anyway were pale white corridors and tiled floors. Fear began to creep through the cracks of his anger and laid stiff as Maximo dropped his limp body onto the ground before a wooden pole. He glanced around as the and tied him back into the same position as before.

Tsuna flinched as he felt rope being tied painfully around his wrists and knees. The sound of a click resonated throughout the room as Maximo clicked a chain into place with the link on the back of the metal collar that was still around his neck.

He snarled darkly as he began regaining the feeling of movement in his muscles and gained control of his limbs once more. But it didn't matter because he was stabbed with the needle of amber liquid again and the same thing happened. Unimaginable pain and an exhausting aftermath. Tsuna passed out again and when he woke up again, he expected to be in a similar way as he had before.

He did not however expect to wake up and find a blonde haired green-eyed boy straddling him with their face uncomfortably close to his own.

 **I have no excuse, just bear with this for another month or so, then there will be more frequent updates again. Also, I hope you liked this chapter. I would REALLY LIKE SOME FEEDBACK BECAUSE WHAT YOU SUGGEST MIGHT MAKE ITS WAY INTO THE STORY. Thank you for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
